Jumpscare
Jumpscare to atak antagonistów, który ma na celu wystraszyć, bądź zabić protagonistę. Występuje on zazwyczaj po niewykonaniu przez grającego jakiejś czynności, bądź pomyleniu się przy niej, tym samym skazując sterującą postać na śmierć. Jumpscare zazwyczaj jest wydarzeniem kończącym grę. Five Nights at Candy's= Jumpscare to atak wszystkich animatroników (oprócz Pingwina). Wykonują go wtedy, kiedy nie zareagujemy na nie, kiedy są przed drzwiami. Wykonują go natychmiast zdejmując monitoring. Wyjątkiem jest RAT, który wykonuje go tylko wtedy, kiedy dostanie się do biura, lecz czeka, aż opuścimy widok z tabletu. Po każdym jumpscarze obraz chwilę pokazuje zakłócenia, a po chwili pojawia się zakrwawiona gazeta dotycząca zamknięcia pizzerii z FNaF 2. Candy Candy atakuje z obu stron. Jeżeli nie zareagujemy, wykona Jumpscare. Atakuje również po skończeniu energii. W jumpsca'rze wychyla się z lewej lub prawej strony i zbliża do nas swoją twarz (zależy od tego w których drzwiach stał). Kiedy skończy się energia, mija więcej lub mniej czasu (podobnie jak we FNaF 1). Jak zrobi się ciemno, wyłania się z dołu i zbliża do nas twarz jakby chciał powiedzieć NIE. Candy Jumpscare 3.gif Candy Jumpscare 2.gif Candy Jumpscare.gif Cindy Atakuje tylko z prawej strony. Jeżeli nie zareagujemy, kiedy jest w drzwiach, wykona jumpscare - zbliży do nas głowę z prawej strony. Cindy jumpscare.gif Chester Chester atakuje tylko z lewej strony. Jeżeli nie zareagujemy, kiedy jest przed drzwiami, wykona jumpscare wychylając się gwałtownie z lewej strony. Chester Jumpscare.gif Blank Blank działa inaczej. Atakuje nas przez szybę. Jeżeli nie zabezpieczymy jej, rozbije ją i wykona Jumpscare. Po rozbiciu szyby, całe biuro jest zniszczone, a przewrócona lampa biurowa migocze. Kiedy światło całkiem zgaśnie, wynurzy się z ciemności z przerażającym dźwiękiem. Blank Jumpscare.gif Stary Candy Stary Candy nie ma świecących oczu, więc nie widać go w drzwiach. Jeżeli nie zauważymy go na kamerze i nie zareagujemy, wykona jumpscare. Wychyla się szybko z lewej strony z identycznym dźwiękiem, co Blank. OldCandyjumpscare.gif RAT RAT działa podobnie jak Stary Candy, ale pojawia się z obu stron i atakuje po zdjęciu tabletu. Podobnie jak inne stare animatroniki, też nie ma świecących oczu. Jeżeli go nie zauważymy i zdejmiemy monitoring, wykona Jumpscare z lewej lub z prawej strony. Towarzyszy przy tym jeszcze straszniejszy dźwięk. RAT Jumpscare 1.gif RAT Jumpscare 2.gif Ciekawostki * Starego Candy'iego i RAT'a można zobaczyć w drzwiach bez użycia kamer. Gdy któryś z nich stoi w drzwiach, widać granatowy prostokąt. * RAT w jednej z klatek Jumpscar'a ma ludzkie oczy. * Po każdym Jumpsce'rze jest błysk i negatyw ostatniej klatki. * Wszystkie animatroniki atakują z otwartymi szczękami. * Tylko Pingwin nie ma Jumpscara. Działa jak Balloon Boy. * Candy posiada 3 Jumpscar'y. Można powiedzieć, że podbija w tym rekord Fredd'iego z FNaF 1, Springtrapa z FNaF 3, Nightmare Bonnie'go i Nightmare Fredd'iego z FNaF 4, którzy mieli po dwa Jumpscar'y. Ekran pośmiertny |-|Five Nights at Candy's 2= Jumpscare'm atakują wszystkie animatroniki (po za Zniszczonym Pingwinem). Występują one gdy gracz nie odgoni jakiegoś robota z holu, bądź nie zareaguje gdy animatron będzie próbował się dostać do holu. Tym razem po ataku mogą się pojawić dwie gazety. Pierwsza - gdy zostaniemy zabici w od pierwszej do piątej i w szóstej nocy. Druga - pojawi się po śmierci w szóstej i ósmej nocy. Zniszczony Candy Zniszczony Candy atakuje ze strony holu tak jak większość antagonistów. Posiada dwa Jumpscary, które zależą od tego czy gracz podniósł monitor czy nie. Jeżeli gracz podniesie monitor, Candy będzie stał przed graczem chaotycznie nim potrząsając i patrząc w niego. Drugi Jumpscare będzie się jedynie różnić tym, że Candy będzie stał obok, a nie wprost gracza. Będzie temu towarzyszyć ryk. Candy FNAC2 Jumpscare 1.gif Candy FNAC2 Jumpscare.gif Zniszczona Cindy Zniszczona Cindy będzie atakować na tej samej zasadzie dwoma jumpscarami, które występują na tej samej zasadzie co u Cand'iego. Różnica między nimi jest także mała i taka sama jak u "partnera" Cindy. Atakuje ona również potrząsając graczem, lecz nie będzie to tak mocne jak w przypadku Cand'iego. Przy ataku będzie towarzyszyć taki sam dźwięk jak u jej męskiego odpowiednika. Fnac 2 candy jumpscare 1.gif Jumpscare cindy v2.gif Zniszczony Chester Zniszczony Chester posiada tylko jeden jumpscare, który nie odróżnia się pozycją i ruchami od innych. Występuje on jedynie po podniesieniu tabletu po dostaniu się tego animatronika do "biura". Tym razem nie trzęsie grającym tak jak inne postacie, tylko lekko drga głową. Posiada identyczny ryk jak połowa antagonistów. Chester Jumpscare (FNAC2).gif Zniszczony Blank Blank posiada dwa Jumpscar'y jak większość jego kompanów. W tym przypadku także nie zmienia się mechanika działania. Jednak w tym przypadku Blank będzie bardzo agresywnie szturchał graczem. W odróżnieniu od pierwszej części, w tej Blank nie posiada unikalnego dźwięku ataku. Blank_jump.gif Blank_jump_(2).gif Rat Ten specjalny animaronik nie posiada większej różnicy ataku, lecz można zauważyć, że podczas niego wykazuje największą agresje ze wszystkich postaci. Tak jak prawie wszyscy posiada dwa Jumpscary działające na tej samej zasadzie. Jednak trochę się różni od pozostałych. Posiada unikalny dźwięk przypominający głośny wrzask. Warto też wspomnieć, że po tym Jumpscarze pojawia się inna gazeta niż we wcześniejszych przypadkach. RAT jumpscare 1.gif RAT jumpscare 2.gif Cat Ten również niezwykły animatronik także posiada dwa Jumpscary z małą różnicą ataku. Gdy dostanie się do naszego pokoju, atakuje od razu, a nie dopiero po podniesieniu tabletu. Również wykazuje dużą agresję podczas atakowania, lecz nie jest ona tak wysoka jak u Rat'a. Ten animatronik również wydaje specyficzne odgłosy wrzasku i posiada unikalny ekran śmierci. CatJumpscare.gif CAT Jumpscare 2.gif Ciekawostki * Zniszczony Chester jako jedyny posiada jeden Jumpscare. * Zniszczony Pingwin jako jedyny nie posiada Jumpscar'u. Działa jak Phantom Balloon Boy. * Wszystkie animatroniki podczas ataku dotykają nas. |-|Five Nights at Candy's 3= Powór RAT RAT posiada kilka jumpscarów. Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:FNAC2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Candy's Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNAC3